Une nouvelle famille
by Missies NoName
Summary: Pansy et Fred ont entretenu une liaison. À la mort de ce dernier, Pansy se rend compte de ses sentiments.


Coucou tout le monde !

Voici un OS (ou un prologue) sur Pansy/Fred. Enfin, vite fait. Vous pensez qu'une suite peut être envisageable ? Dites moi quoi en review ou MP !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tu sais quoi ? C'est comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de moi. Je n'en reviens pas, j'arrive pas à m'y faire, à me dire que c'est l'atroce vérité. Tu m'avais promis de faire attention, et qu'après ce jour, nous pourrons vivre heureux, tous les deux, envers et contre tous.

Mon doux Gryffondor, avec tes yeux noisettes rieurs, ton petit sourire en coin quand tu sais qu'une de tes blagues se prépare, quand tu accueille les gens dans ton magasin et présente tous tes produits, plus farfelus les uns que les autres.

Tu sais ce qui fait le plus mal ? C'est que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te dire à quel point je tenais à toi. A quel point je t'aimais, moi la Serpentard que presque tous haïssent.

Là, dans la Grande Salle, je me planque dans un coin, en boule. Le regard fixé sur la dizaine de têtes rousses qui est regroupée autour de ton corps. Ils pleurent tous, George hurle son désespoir, et Merlin sait comme j'ai envie de faire la même chose. Mais en aie-je le droit ? Après tout, on en a jamais parlé à personne de notre histoire. On se contentait de la vivre, tout en la gardant secrète pour "sauver les apparences". Au diable les apparences, j'ai envie de crever.

Tu te souviens de comment tout ça a commencé ? Ce jour où tout ce que je trouvais à faire c'était t'insulter, de rire de ta famille, et toi tu te contentais de rire. C'était pendant ma cinquième année.

 _"Hey Weasley, tu as perdu ton double ? Et comment va ton père adorateur de moldu ? Draco m'a dit qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme."_

 _"Oh Parkinson ! Désolée de te décevoir mais mon père va plutôt bien." Tu m'as répondu en souriant._

 _"Quel dommage. Un traître en moins ça aurait été un pur bonheur !"_

 _Tu m'as regardé longuement et tu as fini par rire._

 _"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? En plus d'être moche, d'être un traître, serais-tu fou ?"_

 _"Non, Parkinson." Tu t'es rapproché doucement de moi, et je me suis reculé, sous la pulsion d'un mauvais sentiment. "Je ris parce que je sais que tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu viens de dire. Tu te contente de répéter ce qu'on t'a appris, et je le comprends. Mais, je pense que tu es une fille intelligente mais que tu es lâche et n'ose pas aller à l'encontre des idéologies de ta famille et de ta maison. Tu es une Serpentard, c'est compréhensible."_

 _Je suis restée bouche bée. Comment osais-tu ? Toi, un Weasley ! Je voulais pas admettre la part de vérité dans tes propos. Je préférais combattre la part minime de bien en moi._

 _"Tu as tord, Weasley, comme toujours."_

 _"Vraiment ?" Tu chuchotais à présent. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point tu étais proche de moi. Je pouvais sentir ton souffle s'écraser contre mon visage. "D'après moi, j'ai raison. Et, je te jure que je te le prouverait."_

 _Et là, tu m'as embrassé, doucement avec énormément de tendresse, comme si j'avais de l'importance pour toi. Et une centaine de papillons se sont mis à s'envoler au creux de mon ventre._

Tu me la prouvé, Fred. Tu as fait des miracles. Mais je me demande si j'avais vraiment de l'importance pour toi ? C'est vrai qu'on a passé deux ans ensemble, mais tu ne m'as jamais rien dit de tes sentiments, comme je n'ai rien dit des miens. Tu m'as dit juste avouer que je te plaisais avant que tu m'embrasse la première fois. Que tu souhaitais savoir ce que ça ferait de m'embrasser juste une fois. Ça n'a pas été le seul baiser évidemment.

Je dois te dire quelque chose. J'aurais dû te le dire avant, avant cette foutue bataille. J'ai passé les deux meilleures années de ma vie avec toi. Et, je t'ai aimais plus que ma propre vie. Si je pouvais je donnerai ma vie contre la tienne. Mais, il n'y n'y a pas que moi en jeu cette fois. Je dois en parler à quelqu'un. J'aurais dû t'en parler à toi, et j'espère que tu aurais été heureux. Heureux de savoir que dans quelques mois, nous aurions été quatre. Oui, quatre. Alors, que c'est peu probable d'avoir des jumeaux lorsque l'on est soi-même un jumeau. Comment je vais faire, seule, avec des mini-toi ? Je n'ai plus de famille. J'ai tourné le dos à tous mes amis pour toi.

Je relève la tête, et penses apercevoir une solution. Tu m'as souvent parlé de ta famille. A quel point ils comptaient pour toi, que tu les aimais. J'espère qu'ils me croiront sinon je suis perdue. Je me lève, difficilement, et me dirige lentement vers eux. Je me fige à deux mètres d'eux et toussote. Sept têtes rousses et deux têtes brunes relèvent leurs regards vers moi. Je ne peux retenir un sanglot en voyant la tristesse sur leurs visages.

"Parkinson ?" Demande ton jumeau, d'une voix rauque, où l'on peut entendre les pleurs qu'il a versé.

"J'ai..." Je n'ose pas parler. Merlin, faites qu'ils me croient. "J'ai besoin de votre aide, je vous en prie."

Je n'ai pas la force d'en dire plus. Je me sens pleurer. Je baisse la tête pour qu'ils ne voient pas les larmes que je verse. Je sens deux bras me serrer contre un corps. L'odeur d'herbe fraîche, de menthe et de brûlé m'assaille. Une main vient doucement caresser mes cheveux, et on me bercé, comme une enfant.

Tu avais raison. Ta mère est une perle. Elle n'a pas cherché à savoir ce qui n'allait pas, elle a vu que j'avais besoin de réconfort, d'une présence maternelle, et elle me l'a fourni. Une fois que les larmes ont arrêtées de couler, je relève la tête. Ta mère prend mon visage entre ses mains et plonge son regard noisette dans le mien. Ils sont de la couleur exacte qu'avaient les tiens. Je vois de la douceur dans ses yeux et une profondeur tristesse.

"Mme Weasley, je sais que ce que je vais vous annoncer va être très dur à croire..."

J'entreprends de lui raconter notre histoire. Comment elle a commencé, comment elle s'est développée pour être ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Je lui parle de ma grossesse. Dans ses yeux à présent, je vois de l'incertitude et de la colère en plus de la tristesse. Après tout, qui suis-je pour raconter tout ça alors qu'elle pleure la mort d'un de ses fils ? C'est George qui vient me sauver en me prenant dans ses bras et en m assurant que tout va bien aller. Qu'il me croit, parce que cela correspond avec tes absences répétées depuis deux ans, ta petite amie mystérieuse dont tu refusais de parler. Il m'assure que tu m'aimais, qu'il te connaissait qu'il savait reconnaître tes sentiments.

Je ne serais plus seule, Fred. Grâce à toi. J'ai une nouvelle famille. Et il y a notre famille, car dans quelques mois ils vont naître. Et je pourrais présenter au monde le fruit de notre amour, de magnifiques faux jumeaux, roux aux yeux d'un marron profond. Je voulais pas donner Fred comme nom à notre petit garçon. Alors je l'ai appelé Théo en l'honneur de mon meilleur ami, et la petite fille se nomme Sara. _Princesse_. Crois-moi, tu aurais été fier d'eux. Tellement fier.


End file.
